


Balloons

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Collaboration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel and Hikaru go for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Foals song 'Balloons' (specifically the lyric "We fly balloons on this fuel called love"). I bullied [withthepilot](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/) into drawing me a cartoon by promising to write fic for it. Then I coloured in the cartoon and she beta'd the fic.

  
____spacer____

"I hate this," Hikaru says into his communicator. Then he raises his voice, in case Pavel can't hear him over the roaring of the wind, and says it again. The basket creaks and sways when the wind changes direction; he grips the edge until his knuckles turn white and his hands hurt. He's not afraid of heights but the lack of control is unnerving.

"You are being ridiculous, Hikaru," Pavel says. He actually leans over the edge of the basket of his balloon to wave across the gap between them, both arms windmilling in the air. Hikaru's stomach lurches at the sight. "It's the best kind of flying."

"Jesus! Stop that, you'll fall out," Hikaru says in alarm. "If something goes wrong..."

"I have excellent balance." Then he pretends to slip, and Hikaru is definitely going to kill him when they're not in two different hot air balloons.

"Pavel, I swear—"

"Oh, Hikaru. Why are you so worried? We're always flying. You fly things every single day."

"I can't fly this thing!" he almost yelps. "I can fly ships and shuttles and light aircraft and occasionally kites, but this thing is like trying to fly a—I don't know, a plastic bag or something."

Pavel just laughs, because he's a little shit. "Two more minutes," he says. "We are almost there, just... look at the scenery or something. Take your mind off it."

"I don't even know where we're going," Hikaru says to himself, staring at the admittedly beautiful landscape they're flying over. Then he says aloud, "Pavel?"

"Yes?"

"If I die, you don't get any of my stuff because it'll be _your fault_."

"I will bear that in mind," Pavel says solemnly. "Okay, aim to land in that big field over there, the one with the trees on the north side. We should probably stop talking so we can concentrate."

"Since when are you the expert?" Hikaru asks, but Pavel's already closed his communicator. He stretches to adjust the flame and his balloon begins to drop slowly.

If Pavel can do it, so can he. He drops the communicator into the bottom of the basket and reaches up to turn down the flame so he can start dropping height. The ground seems to be coming up a little faster than it should be, though, and he tries turning the flame back up again. He catches a glimpse of Pavel's balloon still descending gracefully through the air and thinks, _Fucking Pavel_ , just as his basket bounces off the hard earth with a thump.

There's still enough hot air in the balloon for the wind to keep pulling him across the field, and Hikaru has to throw himself against the opposite wall to keep it from tipping over as it bounces twice more. When the basket slows to a welcome stop, Hikaru slumps to the bottom of it with his eyes shut and groans softly. He's never in his life been so happy to be on solid ground. He's still lying there a few minutes later when Pavel comes to find him.

"You're alive," he says. "I knew you would be." He climbs into the basket and lies down next to Hikaru, sliding his palms under Hikaru's t-shirt and over his chest.

"You're lucky I love you," Hikaru replies.

"I am lucky." Pavel tweaks one of his nipples gently and then rolls over to lie half on top of him. He kisses him slowly, coaxing Hikaru's lips apart with his tongue before he deepens the kiss. It's not entirely unexpected and he attempts to resist for all of ten seconds before deciding he's not _that_ angry with Pavel.

Pavel sits up to shed his jacket, and Hikaru pulls off his scarf and leans in to nip at his Adam's apple, twisting Pavel's curls around his fingers to hold him close. "I want you right here," he murmurs against the pale skin.

" _Da_ , yes," he answers in a rush of breath.

They fumble with buttons and zips for a few moments until they're both naked from the waist down, rocking awkwardly against each other. There's another pause while Pavel searches for lube and then his fingers are cautiously circling his entrance. At a low noise of encouragement from Hikaru, Pavel presses them inside one by one, then two and three together, opening him up slowly.

Hikaru moans faintly and lifts his hips to give Pavel a better angle. He manages to ball up Pavel's discarded jacket and push it beneath his ass, raising himself just the right amount for Pavel's fingers to brush his prostate and send shudders of pleasure through his body.

"Is okay, is enough?" Pavel asks haltingly. Hikaru loves it when his Standard starts to slip, but he can't even manage to say anything, so he just nods rapidly until Pavel's inside him fully, running his cold hands over Hikaru's skin. He stretches to kiss Hikaru again before he starts to move; slowly at first, until they find a familiar rhythm.

The weave of the basket is uncomfortable against Hikaru's back, but Pavel's pressed against the rest of him and it's all he wants to feel. They grip each other tightly, limbs twisted together and fingers clenched in hair, until the friction between their bellies is enough to send Hikaru over the edge with a choked moan.

"Ah, ah, Hikaru," Pavel says as he comes, so quietly Hikaru almost misses it. But he doesn't miss it, and they hold onto each other even tighter.


End file.
